The Little Crocodile
by KESA Alexandria
Summary: Shirley has longed to become human because she has fallen in love with Jim. Yubel overhears and wants to help..but there's a little twist involved...
1. Chapter 1

LEGAL DISCLAIMER: I don't own GX and I never will. What a shame... I also don't own Disney. The beginning chapters are based very loosely around the Little Mermaid, but they become more related later.

So how about I stop blabbering and get to the story already?

- -

The worst thing in the world could be the best thing that happened to you. Love. Yes, I've fallen in love with my childhood friend, Jim Cook. I've longed to tell him for a while, but I can't. He's not exactly my type, considering I'm a crocodile. I've wanted to be human ever since I was first hatched. He's the reason I want to walk on two feet, instead of four. It'll never happen. Uh oh, here he comes.

"There you are, Shirley," he smiles. "I've been looking everywhere for you!"

I let out a friendly growl.

"We best be getting off, then," he said as he hoisted me onto his back.

He walked me to the Duel Academy entrance and let me down.

"I have to go inside," he said. "You stay here and don't you go running off."

He smiled and walked inside. I looked until he vanished from my sight. I wanted to go in so badly, but that idiot Crowler said that Jim had to leave me outside until we went back home. Stupid Crowler. I can see why everyone hates him.

I then heard some ruffling in the bushes. I let out a slight growl.

"Come here," a voice called.

I looked around, but saw only a moving bush.

"You want Jim, don't you? You want to be human."

I nodded.

"Well, then follow me," I walked over to the bushes and followed the calling voice.

It lead me to a cave of some sort. I cautiously walked inside. There stood someone who I never expected to see.

"Hello, Shirley," she said.

I opened my jaw.

"Oh, right. You can't talk."

She walked over and put a glowing ball into my mouth.

"This should help.."

"Yubel!" I cried. "Wait, I can talk?!"

"Yes," Yubel smiled. "Isn't it nice?"

"I thought you were bonded with Jaden," I said.

"I couldn't help but overhear your problem," she smirked. "So, Jaden's taking a little rest while I take a little field trip."

"I don't trust you," I growled.

"I'm on your side now. Besides, I can help you become human."

My eyes went wide. "Human?"

"If you want to win Johnny's heart, you'll have to become human."

"First off, his name is Jim," I corrected. "Secondly, what's the catch?"

"You just can't talk," she said simply.

"Then what's the point?!" I yelled.

"He'll know you exist," she smiled. "And he'll be all over you. But, you have to do it within 3 days!"

"What if I don't?" I questioned.

"You'll turn back into a crocodile and become my 'little friend'."

"I don't know about this.." I hesitated.

She put a contract on the floor beside me.

"It's up to you," she shrugged. "You'll never get another chance like this."

I stared at the contract. What harm could it do?

"Fine," I sighed. "Sign my name."

Yubel let out a chuckle and a purple smoke covered me. Everything went black.

I awoke by the coast of the beach. Was I dreaming? I looked down and my eyes went wide.

I have..human legs?!


	2. Chapter 2

I couldn't believe it. I was human at last. I crawled over to the water and looked at my reflection. I had long green hair, similar to Alexis'. My eyes were still yellow and I wore a green and black uniform. At least Yubel has _some_ sense of style.

"Hey, you!"

I turned and saw three familiar faces running towards me. One was Jaden Yuki and the others were his companions, Syrus Truesdale and Jesse Anderson. I let out a faint wave.

"Are you one of the new students?" Syrus asked.

I nodded yes.

"Well," he continued. "Let us be the first to welcome you here!"

Jaden just smiled. You could tell Yubel was going back to her work inside his head.

"What's your name?" Jaden finally asked.

I tried to talk, but then remembered Yubel's words.

_You just can't talk._

I pointed to my throat.

"You can't speak?" he asked.

I nodded again.

"I guess we should call her something, then," Jesse said.

"How about, Brittney?" Syrus asked.

"Nah," Jesse groaned. "Maybe, Shannon?"

"She doesn't look like a Shannon," Syrus replied.

"How about Ariel?" Jaden finally mention.

I smiled. I personally liked that name. It reminded me of my mother that died when I was young.

"Ariel it is," Jaden smiled.

"We're looking for our friend, Jim," Syrus said. "Have you seen him? He's really tall and has a cowboy hat."

"He also speaks Austrian," Jesse added.

Syrus and Jaden sweatdropped.

"I think you mean, _Australian_," Jaden corrected.

Jim! I almost forgot. He's going to kill me for running away! I tried to stand up, but lost my balance. This was going to be some getting use to.

"Can't you walk?" Syrus asked.

I sighed and shook my head "no".

"We'll help you," Jesse said as he took one of my arms and put it around his shoulder. Jaden took the other.

"Just put on foot in front of the other," they instructed.

"I think we better take her to the nurse," Syrus said. The boys nodded in agreement and led me to the nurse's office.


	3. Chapter 3

In about an hour or so, Miss Fontaine showed me how to walk.

"That's really odd," she said. "You don't have anything wrong with you."

"She probably just hit her leg on something," Jesse said.

"The important thing is that she can walk now," Syrus smiled.

"There you guys are!"

Everyone turned around and saw Jim in the doorway. I let out a slight blush, but no one noticed. At least, that's what I thought...

"I've been looking everywhere!" he continued. "By any chance, have any of you seen Shirley?"

I turned away and let out a nervous gulp.

"Did she run off?" Jaden asked.

"I'm afraid so," Jim frowned. "I'm pretty worried."

I hated to make Jim so nervous. I really wish I had a voice right now. I looked over at Jaden. He looked back at me and his eyes turned colors. The right was yellow, the left was green. Yubel had something else planned...

"Who's this?" Jim asked, pointing to me.

_Crap..._

"This is our new friend," Syrus smiled.

"We call her Ariel," Jesse added.

"Ariel, eh?" Jim asked. "That was Shirley's mother's name."

I frowned slightly at that comment. I missed her so much.

"Ariel," Syrus turned towards me. "This is our friend, Jim Cook."

Jim walked over to me, took my hand, and kissed it.

"The pleasure is mine," he said.

Of course, my face turned a bright red at this. He always had a gentlemen side to him. It always made me melt from the inside out.

"I better keep looking for Shirley," Jim said.

"How long have you been searchin'?" Jesse asked.

"About two hours," he replied.

I really hated this...

"You need a rest, buddy," the tall bluenette smiled.

"But-"

"Jim, she's a 500 pound crocodile. I think she'll be fine."

Jim smiled, "You're right, mate."

I let out a sigh of relief. Wait, 500 pounds?! Who did Anderson think he was?!

Jesse grabbed my arm in one of his hands and Jim's in the other.

"Let's go have some fun," he smiled. "You guys coming?"

"I don't think so," Jaden said as he walked out of the office. "Later."

Syrus walked up to Jesse.

"I better keep an eye on him," he said before running after his brunette friend.

"I guess it's just us three," Jesse smiled.

Why do I get the feeling Jesse is up to something?


	4. Chapter 4

Jim's P.O.V.

Jesse dragged Ariel and I into the forest. All the way, I saw a little twinkle in his eye. If there's anything I can tell you about Jesse, it's this: that twinkle is never a good sign. We finally stopped by the wharf, located just outside of the forest region.

"Ariel," Jesse said. "Can you go over there and get the fisherman for me?"

She stared at him for a moment, nodded slowly, and ran off.

"Uhm, Jess?" I tapped his shoulder.

"Yeap?" he smiled.

"We don't have a fisherman..."

"Of course we don't!" the southern boy laughed.

"Then why did you tell Ariel that we did?"

"I needed to talk to you..."

_Crickey! Here we go..._

"I'm a little suspicious about that new girl..."

"Suspicious?"

"She just appeared out of nowhere..."

"She's a transfer student like you and me," I replied.

"She can't walk or talk.."

"So what?"

"She blushes every time I say your name.."

"What's your point, Anderson? I'm sure there's a perfectly good reason."

"I've never seen you stand up for anyone 'cept Shirley," he said. I saw a playful grin forming along his lips.

"And?..."

"You like her, don't you?"

"What?!" I screamed. "What are you talking about?!"

"You're standing up for her and you kissed her hand when you first met her. You never did that to Alexis or Blaire! Face it, Cook! You're in love!"

I couldn't believe my ears. Where did Jesse come up with all this nonsense? Is he trying to play matchmaker or something?

"I don't like her, Jesse," I said. "I don't have anything to do with Ariel!"

I looked up and practically choked. I saw Ariel, listening in, close to tears.

"Ariel," I stuttered. "I-"

She didn't wait for an explanation. She ran off. I went right after her. As I was running, I heard Jesse saying, "That's not how that was suppose to happen..."

He really messed up this time. Never trust bluenettes named Jesse.

--

Back to Shirley's P.O.V.

I couldn't believe my ears. All this effort, and Jim has nothing to do with me. I found a rock in the middle of the forest. I grew tired of running. I sat by it, buried my face into my arms, and had myself a good cry. After all we've been through together, and this is the thanks I get for being his friend?

"Ariel? Ariel!"

Who's calling my "name"?

--

I continued to search.

"Ariel!" I cried out, but no response. My eye eventually caught sight of a girl crying by a giant rock.

"Ariel," I went over to her.

She looked up, but then buried her face again.

"Look," I said. "I didn't mean it. Jesse was just making me frustrated. I don't hate you."

She didn't budge.

I let out a sigh.

"What will it take to make you believe me?" I asked her. "Why won't you look at me? At least do that! Look me in the eye and listen to what I have to say!"

She lifted her head slowly.

I took a good long look. She looked familiar, but where have I seen her before? She waited patiently. I crouched down and looked at her, eye to eye.

"I'm sorry," I said simply.

She looked away for a moment, looked back, and smiled.

I smiled, too. I opened my arms.

"Come on, now," I joked. "Get over here."

Her face went a little red, but she accepted the invitation and hugged me back. I put my hand on her back. Her hair was surprisingly soft and silky. It felt nice. I stroked it for a moment or two and the friendly hug ended.

She smiled at me again.

"Let's go," I said, standing up. "We better go check to make sure Jesse wasn't attacked by a bear."

She laughed a little bit and followed me to where I left Jesse.


	5. Chapter 5

Jim and I spent hours together just talking and laughing. Well, he was doing most of the talking, but besides that, we were enjoying ourselves. I loved being human and I never wanted to go back to being a crocodile. But, something kept hanging over me. Jim didn't know it was _me_. He thinks I'm Ariel. He's still worrying about that fact that I'm missing! What am I going to do? I know what. I'm going to Yubel. I'll demand for my voice back so I can tell Jim everything. Now, how to get away?

"You hungry?"

I snapped out of my daze when I heard Jim's voice. This could be a good opportunity. I nodded yes.

"Alrighty then," he said. "You stay here and I'll go fetch us some grub."

He smiled and walked off. I didn't have too much time, so the second he ran out of sight, I ran towards the Slifer Dorm. Luckily, it wasn't too far away.

"Well, look what the Aussie dragged in."

I turned around and saw Jaden. He had his multi-colored eyes again. That could only mean one thing..Yubel.

"You want to talk to me? Fine," she said as she put the glowing ball into my mouth.

"I want a voice!" I demanded.

"Sorry," she grinned. "That can't be done. We have a contract. You got three days! If he kisses you, then you're all set. I'll hand it over."

"But, Jim worries about me!" I said.

"Well, hurry up and kiss him then!" Yubel said. "You might have a human body, but you still have the brain of a crocodile."

I snarled. Yubel took the ball out of my mouth. She turned and faced the sunset.

"You have two days left," she said before vanishing from my sight.

I can't stand her.

"I heard everything!" a voice called out. I turned and saw Jesse running up to me.

"Wow, Shirley!" he said. "I didn't know that you were human! Why didn't you tell us?"

I scowled. He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Oh, right. You can't talk. My bad."

I rolled my eyes and sat on the ground.

"Don't beat yourself up," he sat down next to me. "You'll win him over."

I sighed and continued to look at the grass.

Jesse stayed silent until I heard him snap his fingers.

"I know! How about I set you two up?"

My eyes glanced back at him.

"A romantic evening for the two of you!"

I didn't like the sound of this. After all, we all know Jesse's plans have failed before.

"Come on," he grabbed my hand. "We need to get you ready!"

--

Now I know what Jim meant by "Don't trust bluenettes named Jesse." Look at me! I look hideous! My hair was up in curls and I wore a light blue, evening gown with a set of high heels to match. As if I couldn't walk before! Now, I have to learn to walk in heels!

"The piece of resistance!" Jesse said as he held out a needle.

What on earth is he planning to do with that?

"You want earrings, don't you?"

OH NO! He was not poking my ears with that thing!

I snarled at him, but he grabbed me and held me down. I really wish I had a tail to slap him off me right now.

"This will not hurt!" he said as he inserted the needle painfully into my ear. If I could scream right now, I would. OH MY GOSH! GET IT OUT!

Jesse took the needle out of my right ear. "Now, for the other one."

I grabbed his wrist and glared at him. I heard him gulp slightly.

"You really don't need earrings," he stuttered. "You look fine!"

I smiled. I'd knew he's see things my way.

After a couple squirts of perfume and some bracelets being added, Jesse smiled. "You look great! Let's go get Jim."

- -

I went back to my dorm with food in my hands. That girl listens about as well as Shirley does when I tell her to stay put! I sighed. _Shirley. _Where on earth could she be? Then, I pondered something. Shirley disappears and Ariel suddenly appears. That was rather odd. Nah! Probably a coincidence. I heard a knock at my door. I went to open it, but no one was there. I saw a white envelope on the ground. I picked it up, and read what was inside.

_Dear Jim,_

_Can you meet me at the beach at 8:00? It's really important!_

–_Jesse_

_PS Wear something nice. :)_

What was he up to, now?


	6. Chapter 6

I felt ridiculous! Despite this, Jesse continued to drag me to the beach. It was a clear night with the stars shining and the moon whole. Thank goodness no one was out on the beach at this hour.

"Will you come on!?" Jesse beaconed me. "We're going to be late!"

I could care less. I didn't want to do this at all! I guess when I turned human, I also got the nerves!

S.O.S. PEOPLE!

Jesse finally stopped dragging me and looked at his watch.

"7:58," he stated. "Go hide behind the bush. We want to surprise him!"

I reluctantly obeyed. He really knows how to take something to the extreme! I crouched over by a little bush near the sand. You're probably wondering: Why is a bush growing in the sand? I'm just as confused as you are. I moved a couple leaves so I could see what was happening. Moments later, I saw Jim approaching. He still had his famous hat and boots on, but instead of his regular garb, he had a black, velvet tuxedo on (corsage included). He looked amazing! He looked hot!

_Get a hold on yourself, Shirley!_ I thought to myself. _Last thing you want him to see is you drooling._

"Right on time, Jimbo!" Jesse said as he pointed to his watch.

"All right, mate," he said, somewhat annoyed. "What's the deal? Why did I have to see you on the beach at 8:00? Why did you leave me a note? And most importantly, why did I have to put on this monkey suit?"

Jesse laughed slightly, "Hehe, monkey suit.."

"Jesse.."

"Okay! The boys and I were going to some fancy dinner at the Obelisk dorm, and we wanted to know if you wanted to come."

"Oh, is that right?" Jim asked.

Jesse nodded yes.

"Cool."

A slight pause.

"Now what's the real reason, mate?"

I heard Jesse make a slight "doh!"

"Shir–I mean Ariel hasn't seen the beach, yet. So, I left you the note so you can show her around."

"Why not you?" Jim asked.

"She seems very comfortable around you and no one else," Jesse replied.

"And the monkey suit?" Jim pointed to his clothes.

Jesse turned towards the bush and made a whistle.

"Come on out!"

_Here goes everything._

I slowly emerged from the bush. Jim's visible eye went wide. He whispered to Jesse.

"Crickey! What's all this for?"

"She wanted to make a good impression," Jesse whispered back. "So, I gave her a little makeover."

"One more question."

"What?"

"Where did you get the heels and dress from?"

"Uhm-" Jesse hesitated. "The clothing store."

"There's no clothing store here!" Jim pointed out.

"Look," Jesse turned towards Jim. "We can talk about Project Runway LATER! Right now.."

Jesse pushed Jim right into me. I felt a slight blush come from my cheeks. We both turned away. That's weird. Why was Jim's face pink?

"And what better way to enjoy the evening than by a personal boat cruise," Jesse said as he led us towards a little wooden boat.

"Ladies first," Jim said as he extended his hand to help me on board.

Once again, the brush crept back to my face. I slowly took his hand and got into the boat. He came in after me.

"Have fun you two," Jesse said as he pushed us off into the water and out into the sea.

Jim took the oars in the boat and began to stroke. There was an awkward silence for a little while.

"So," Jim finally spoke up. "Which Academy are you from?"

I thought for a moment. Then, I pointed downwards.

"South?"

I nodded.

"Really? That's where I came from. I don't remember seeing you there before, though."

_Oh, you have no idea. _I thought

"However," he continued. "I can't help but shake the feeling that I've known you my whole life."

I nodded slowly. What more could I do? I wanted to pour my heart out to him.

"You look very nice tonight," he complimented.

I shook my head in disagreement. I looked anything but nice.

"You don't agree?" he smiled. "Why not? A pretty girl like yourself should be proud."

My ears darted back at him. Did he just call me..pretty?

"I also saw that you are into dinosaurs by the books you read during class," he said. "I personally like them myself. We got a lot in common."

I stared blankly at him for a moment or so. Where was all of this coming from? I couldn't help but smile, though. His smile made me so weak inside. It was like I was melting. The moonlight hit him perfectly so that his eye shimmered like the water below.

Next thing I knew, we were both moving in slowly. Our faces were inches apart.

Then...

SPLASH

The boat tipped over and we were swimming in the water. I coughed a few moments, but other than that, we were both fine. Luckily, we were in somewhat shallow water.

"You all right there, Ariel?" Jim asked as he helped me up.

I nodded.

"Ai? What's this?"

Jim reached down into the water and pulled out a rope.

"Well what do you know," he stared at the rope for a moment.

I looked back, questioningly.

He turned towards me and said, "This was no accident."


	7. Chapter 7

**There's only about three more chapters after this one. Since it's finally summer, I'll post them. DISCLAIMER: I don't own Disney or YuGiOh GX..blah blah blah...I only own Shirley's human form...blah blah blah...**

Jesse's POV

Well, it is Saturday. The day after the whole "tipping the boat" incident. Jim's locked up in his room trying to figure out what the heck happened. I thought this was going to be easy, but I guess someone wants to see poor Shirley fail. I decided to take Shirley to see Jaden. Maybe he'd have some idea on what's going on. On the way to Slifer Red, we ran into Hassleberry.

"Hey, Hassleberry," I greeted.

"Hey, Jess!" he smiled back. Then he looked at Shirley, a little suspiciously. "Who's this?"

"Uhm," I forgot what we called her for a moment. "Ariel!"

Hassleberry examined her closely. "She looks familiar...where have I seen you before?"

Shirley took a few steps back. Those two have always been like dino brother and croc sister. Hassleberry makes fun of Jim or Shirley and Shirley goes and bites his butt.

"Changing the subject...have you seen Jaden?"

"He went out with Syrus a little while ago," the dino duelist replied. "He'll be back in a little while."

"Good," I let out a sigh of relief. "Because Shirley and I really need to talk to him."

I covered my mouth when I realized what I just said.

"Shirley?" Hassleberry asked. "Ain't that Jim's croc?"

Shirley gave me "the look." You know, "the look." The one that says, "Boy, you screwed up! Now, I'm gonna have to kill you!"

"I KNEW SHE LOOKED FAMILIAR!" Hassleberry yelled.

I quickly covered his mouth.

"Be quiet!" I said.

Hassleberry broke free and growled slightly. "You should be on a leash.(r)"

Shirley's eyes narrowed as she took a few steps forward and growled back.

"Is this some sort of joke?" Hassleberry said as he turned to me.

"It's a long story! We need to find Jaden to help us!" I said.

"Oh no! Not until you tell me what's going on!"

I sighed, "All right, sit down."

He did as he was told. I explained what little of the story I knew. How I discovered it was Shirley and the night on the lake. Except a few big details were missing...how and why was Shirley like this in the beginning and how did Yubel play into this?

"Aww," Hassleberry teased. "The little crocodile got a crush on her owner."

I slapped myself in the forehead. I thought _I_ didn't know when to shut up. Tyranno K. Hassleberry (1) was ten times worse.

With that last comment, Shirley got up and tackled Hassleberry to the ground. I tried to break it up, but then I saw Jaden entering the Slifer Dorm. So, I left the two to their fighting and went towards it.

I was about to knock on Jaden's door, but stopped when I heard someone talking inside. I leaned my ear towards the door.

"Why did you do that?" I heard Jaden's voice ask.

"What?" Another voice asked. "Can't I do a good deed once in a while?"

That voice sounded all too familiar. Yubel.

"Ever since we bonded, we've shared everything. Even thoughts." Jaden said. "I don't exactly know what you are planning, since you are blocking it off from me, but I have sensed that you were up to something ever since we met 'Ariel'. Why did you turn Shirley human?"

He knew! That little sneak knew it was Shirley the whole time!

"Fine," Yubel chuckled. "You caught me. I'm looking for a new host..."

I gasped slightly at her words.

"New host?" Jaden asked. "What's wrong with me?"

"Well, I need two. One for me, and one for...a friend..."

"Friend?" Jaden asked. "Wait, you're trying to bring back the Supreme King!"

"You're not as dumb as you look," Yubel sneered.

"So the whole bonding thing was just a trick?!"

Then, I heard Jaden start to gasp for air.

"JADEN!" I called as I tried to open the door. It opened and I ran inside too see Yubel choking poor Jaden.

She smiled, "Oh dear, a little spy."

She threw Jaden towards the window and knocked him unconscience.

"Jaden!" I called again, but Yubel blocked my way to him.

"I know just what to do with you..."

-

Jim's POV

I decided to take a break from investigating. I went outside with my deck and shuffled my cards as I dazed into thought. Who would want to drown us?

That Ariel girl, where did she come from?

And what about Shirley? Wonder where she ran off to.

Then, something clicked in my head that never clicked before. Ariel showed up the day Shirley ran away...

Nah, one couldn't be linked to the other. What on earth would anyone, besides me, do with a crocodile?

Suddenly, I heard singing of some sort. A soft, calming voice came out of the darkness like the Sirens' call (2). I squinted my eyes and saw the shadow of a girl. The only thing I could see was her shape and two orange eyes staring back at me.

"Who's there?" I asked.

But the girl kept singing her sweet song.

It was almost hypnotizing. I felt my eye lids getting heavy and me losing control over my thoughts. With that, everything went black...

(1)- I used his Japanese name, Kenzan, as his middle name

(2)- The Sirens- mystical creatures that sing and lure people to their deaths. Used in the Odyssey by Homer.

(r)- My friend and I actually roleplay and he uses that phrase when we talk about Shirley. That goes to him.


	8. Jim's aleaving, Yubel's afaking Part 1

**Jesse's POV**

When I woke up, I felt as if I was hit with a sledge hammer 20 times and then run over with a car. Absolute crap. But I couldn't think about that right now. I had to tell Shirley what was going on. Then it hit me..

"Jaden!" I cried as I looked frantically all over the destroyed dorm for a trace of my Slifer friend. After digging through tipped over desks and mattresses, I eventually uncovered my bruised friend. It looks like the desk hit him in the mouth because it was bleeding a little bit.

"Jaden!" I called again as I tried to lift him out of the mess.

"Jess?" he asked weakly.

"Don't worry, Jay. I'll get that Yubel for doing this to you."

"No.." my friend said as he shut his eyes.

"No? Jaden, I think that desk knocked your brain out! Whadda yea mean 'no?'"

"Because...that's not...Yubel..."

-

Shirley's POV

I smirked at seeing a slightly dazed Hassleberry before me. I guess I didn't lose my strength when I turned human. But as soon as it came, my smile vanished. Where did Jesse go? Suddenly two students came by our direction. Maybe they've seen him. They turned towards me.

"Hey," one Silfer said. "You're that girl I saw hanging out with Jesse and Jim."

"I'm surprised you're not at the docks," the other Slifer replied.

Docks? Why the heck would I be there? They must've seen my puzzled expression.

"You mean you haven't heard?" the first one asked.

I shook my head slowly.

"Jim Cook's leaving the island," the second replied. "He looked pretty weird today though. He said something about never coming back."

Never coming back?! What was that bloke thinking?! As fast as I could, I ran towards the docks to see my friend with a suitcase in his hand. Behind him I saw Syrus, Alexis, Atticus, and even Axel.

He looked like he hadn't slept in days. I saw no pupil in his visible eye. Under it were big bags that made him look like he was 40 instead of 19.

"Why are you leaving?" the little bluenette asked the Aussie.

Jim said nothing and continued to stare out to the sea and hanging on to his brown suitcase for dear life.

"You promised you'd stay with us until you had to go back home," the Rhodes girl whined.

"I'm sure Sheppard will let you stay with Jesse and Axel," Atticus added.

"And what about Shirley?" Axel finally said. "You plan on leaving your best friend here?"

Jim chuckled. "That worthless piece of crap? I don't need her."

Everyone's eyes went wide when they heard the animal loving Jim Crocodile Cook say that about his lifetime companion. My heart just melted...Jim has cared for me since I was a baby... I've looked after and protected him...he said I was his best friend...and now...it was like some horrible dream...did leaving him make him hate me? No, this is just a bad nightmare. I'll wake up...

I fell to the ground trying to hold back the tears...

Wake up...

Wake up...

Shirley please...

Just wake up...

-

Jesse's POV

Once I got Jaden outside, we tried to wake up the sleeping dino duelist.

"I'd love to have more cookies, mommy..." Hassleberry smiled as he laid there.

"Hassleberry," I shook him. "Wake up!!"

Jaden limped to the nearby stream, filled up a bucket with water, and splashed it on the face of Hassleberry.

"Wh-what?" He finally snapped open his eyes. "What in Sam Hill did you do that for?!"

"No time to explain," I said. "Take Jaden to the nurse."

"What happened to you, Sarge?"

"I'll..explain once we get there..." Jaden said as he put his arm around Hassleberry and was led to the nurse.

I ran like I was running the marathon as Ruby appeared on my shoulder.

"They know what to do, right?" I asked, referring to my crystal beasts. She made a variety of sounds and nodded her head.

"Good," I panted. "I just hope..we're not to late...or else Shirley and Yubel...are in big trouble..."


End file.
